On The Go
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: "Melody Pond. River Song. Dr. Elizabeth Corday. Miranda Pond. Miranda Pennebaker. Now Dinah Drake Lance. That was the name she had taken and continue to go by. It felt almost like a lifetime in the dimension she was in, but it's only been thirty years really." Now her husband needed her and their daughter is now missing too. What next? Adopted from MidnightShadow07
1. Chapter 1

Melody Pond. River Song. Dr. Elizabeth Corday. Miranda Pond. Miranda Pennebaker. Now Dinah Drake Lance. That was the name she had taken and continues to go by. It felt almost like a lifetime in the dimension she was in, but it's only been thirty years really. She fell in love, got married– _ **again**_ –had two wonderful daughters, than went through five years of hell when he thought her youngest daughter had died. Now Sara was back and, after calming her oldest daughter Laurel, the four were going to have a _**real**_ family dinner. Well, five because of Oliver Queen. No doubt her youngest daughter was as nervous as the rest of them of having that family dinner.

Well, all except Laurel whom she knew had a deep hatred and betrayal against her sister for what she did five years ago and–once Laurel figures it out–what she was doing now. The tension in the apartment was unbearable, but what can any of them do? Truthfully, the talk between her two daughters was needed, _**badly**_ and _**soon**_. She just hoped that they do it there and then so that if they wanted to kill each other she, her ex-husband, and Oliver would be able to stop them.

So, Melody did what she did best. She started asking Oliver questions, which in turn started a conversation with everyone but Laurel, who decided to just listen. Of course Melody didn't feel all that awkward until Oliver had asked her at the end of the dinner if she was still teaching. Which in turn started her ex-husband, Quentin Lance, to start telling her of her move back to _Starling City_ , of able to get a teaching job real quick? Melody hated to lie to him–to _**all**_ of them–that there was someone waiting for her in _Central City_ when in reality there wasn't. She barely met Quentin's eyes, let alone her daughter's.

Oliver congratulated her as Sara told her that she deserved to be happy. All Melody was able to think about was how happy she would be if she was back with her beloved Doctor. Her husband who had thought her to be dead. That was when she noticed Laurel looking between Oliver and Sara, her hatred and betrayal growing just that much stronger. Melody prayed that she didn't see the connection, that they would all part ways–well, most of them–in good terms. But Melody knew that as soon as Laurel started to accuse not only Sara but Quentin as well, who silently asked her to stop.

Laurel wasn't going to stop, not until she got her say. It was who she was, but ever since she had left her daughter's side and the city Laurel wanted to blame everyone for her mistakes and be the victim that she thought she was. Melody wanted to say something, to make her see sense of the situation but she knew that Laurel wouldn't listen. Really, there were only two people that were able to make her listen to reason. Tommy and herself. Tommy, God rest his soul, wasn't there any longer and her daughter was too missed up to listen to herself.

Before things can get even more out of hand there was suddenly a loud bang at the front door, everyone jumping in their seats. Then that person started to pound a fist against the door, almost desperately to be heard, yelling out a name. A name that Melody hasn't heard in a _**very**_ long time, nor the voice that was yelling it.

"River! River, I need you, please! Something's happened to the Doctor! River!" the female voice yelled through the door.

With her heart in her throat, Melody quickly pushed out of her chair–ignoring the yells and cries from her family and Oliver–and literally ran to the front door. Throwing it open Melody stared at the distress woman before, watching as she took a step back as soon as she opened the door, bringing her fist down. The one that has been with the Doctor since his eighth regeneration being there, when she needed to be and keeping herself back, when she needed to. She was a woman who was also from a different dimension, looking for a way back home.

"Mia, what's happened? Where is he?" she asked desperately with fear.

Before she can answer the door opened wider to reveal her family and Oliver, looking just as confused as Mia. The woman looked to her daughter's, her eyes lighting up as she then looked towards her, and back. She smiled softly, Melody feeling herself to blush lightly as she, too, smiled at the woman. Mia knew that she was supposed to be 'dead' to the Doctor, so to see her with a family must have felt very odd for her.

"You've had kids?" she whispered, genuinely happy for her.

Melody nods, stepping out into the hall. "It's been thirty years since we last saw each other, Mia." she suddenly frowned, tilting her head slightly. "Wait, does the Doctor know you've jumped dimensions?"

Mia shakes her head vigorously, looking back to Melody with such fear in her blue eyes that the older woman couldn't help but be afraid of what's happened. "I asked the TARDIS to bring me to you. Something's happened to the Doctor; I can't _**find**_ him."

Melody's eyes widen and was about to say something when a sound was heard behind Mia, making her turn around. Mia gasps as tears blurred her vision as she stared at the person before them. Melody couldn't help but smile, having heard tales about the man that stood there, groaning with pain.

However the horrified gasps and the whispered name of 'Merlyn' from her family and friends had Melody turned to them, holding a hand up towards them before looking back at the new visitor. She knew that her family and Oliver could only stare with disbelief, then confusion as they saw what happens next. But not only that, she knew who and what Oliver and Sara were when they came back after five years. Just because she had to pretend that she was as daft as everyone else didn't mean that she really was.

After all, she _**was**_ the Doctor's wife.

The man standing before them all stood at six feet, wearing a grey-blue RAF ankle length coat that he kept open with brass buttons and a belt that tied around back. His dark blue button up shirt fit tightly across his chest with a white shirt peeking out from the top. His black pants were held up by light grey suspenders while light brown worn out dress shoes peeked out.

"Jack!" Mia cried.

She ran towards him, Captain Jack Harkness smiling widely as he opened his arms for the woman. Mia jumped into his arms, kissing his lips before hugging him tightly. The four adults only continued to stare with utter confusion, Quentin holding his gun as he had taken it out as soon as he realized who that man was. They watched as Mia fell back on to her feet, moving to his left side, confused, relieved, and overjoyed written across her face. That is until only utter confusion was etched on her face.

"Wait, Jack, _**what**_ are you doing here?"

Jack frowned, but continued to smile. "What do you mean what I'm doing here? I got a signal from the TARDIS and saw that my vortex manipulator started working again."

He pushed up his left sleeve, Mia quickly taking hold of his arm and seeing the device lights blinking in and out as the numbers rolled from zero to nine quickly. Melody frowned as well and moved forward, also taking his wrist as Mia let him go, seeing the device was indeed working. Melody knew from the stories the Doctor had told her that he had disabled Jack's vortex manipulator and the only way for it to be working again if the Doctor, himself, had made it to work again.

"Jack," both women started, looking at each other.

They saw the question that they both wanted to ask, and turned to Jack as one, the immortal man railing back slightly, afraid by the two women. It was Mia who had asked the question, seeing as she knew Jack a lot better than Melody did.

" _ **When**_ are you from?"

This time Jack's frown was of utter confusion. "I just enjoyed the present the Doctor gave me. Alonso," he smirked, winking at Mia. "I want to thank him for that, by the way."

Mia gasps, covering her mouth as tears welled up again, feeling it hard to breathe. She held back the sobs that were wrecking her body; hear chest hurting from all the emotions that she was feeling as her mind replayed the tenth Doctor's goodbyes. She softly apologized, placing a hand to her stomach as the other fisted tightly to her side.

"That was the Doctor's tenth regeneration last gift to you. He was going throughout time to say goodbye to everyone that that face ever saw." Mia gasped, the tears falling faster as was her trying to catch her breath becoming harder and harder. "He even saw Rose the day before she met the Doctor and went on the adventure of the life time."

Jack swallowed thickly. "So, was that why you weren't…?"

Mia shook her head, "You would have known what was happening, you gotten to know me so damn well on our adventures. You _**are**_ my favorite companion, after all."

Jack let out a cry laugh, holding back his own tears. "So now you're looking for the eleventh?"

Mia nods, trying not to relive the last few moments of the tenth Doctor. Although his face and personality had made her fall in love with him, it was his eleventh regeneration that had taken her heart. She didn't know what it was but that Doctor…that lovely eleventh Doctor just seemed to be just so sad to the point that Mia prayed for his happiness to finally show. Calmer now, she looked over to Melody, who was frowning towards their new visitor and wondered what it was that she was thinking.

"Jack do you know that you jumped dimensions?"

Eyes widening, Mia looked to Jack. "Yeah, that's not possible! How did you jump dimensions, let alone a large gap in time?"

Jack shook his head confused, "What are you talking about?"

Mia swallowed thickly, "Jack, the Doctor is about to regenerate into the twelfth Doctor, _**years**_ after you last saw him in that bar and before you returned to your team." she stares at Jack sorrowfully, shaking her head. "God, I wish the Doctor could have been there for you when you go through with your grandchild and then the whole mess with the world."

Jack frowns with dread and fear, "What do you mean? What's going to happen to me? To my grandson?"

Mia sobs, fresh tears falling. "Spoilers," she gasped, placing a hand to her stomach once more. "But I am _**so**_ sorry! I don't know why the Doctor wasn't there to help–probably going through his own torment with the Ponds." she smiled, over to Melody, "He sees your mom, you know? Before he regenerates. The first person that the face ever saw is there until the end." Melody gasps, crying as was Mia once again. "It still hurts me to know I'll be seeing it in person very soon." she sighs, looking over to Jack, "Jack, meet Melody Pond, also known as Professor River Song, the Doctor's wife."

"Lucky you," Jack laughs with a smile.

Melody merely smiles, wiping her tears. "So, what exactly happened to the Doctor?"

Mia shakes her head, "I-I don't know. Because this is between the Day of the Doctor and the Time of the Doctor episodes. You both know that anything that happens in between the episodes everything goes. Right now Clara Oswald is teaching at the moment at the same school the very _**first**_ companions taught."

"No," Melody said with a grin.

Mia laughs, nodding. "Yes."

"What? What is it?" Jack asked, looking confusingly between the two women.

"The first companions were teachers of the same school Clara is working," Mia grinned at Jack. "Companions to the _**first**_ Doctor."

Before Jack can make a comment they were startled by four voices talking as one. The three companions of the Doctor had turned to the other four in the open doorway of the apartment, all looking confused and cautiously at the two new arrivals– _ **especially**_ Jack. The three companions cringed at the thought of what the other four had heard, and could possibly be thinking. They all just hoped that it won't mess up with the timeline of that world.

"I'm sorry, _**what's**_ going on?"

"Who _**are**_ you?"

"Merlyn, you're supposed to be _**dead**_!"

"What the hell is going on, Dinah?"

Melody sighs, shoving a hand through her hair. "This man is _**not**_ Malcolm Merlyn, I can tell you that right now. And these two are _**very**_ old friends."

Quentin frowned, as did Oliver and Laurel, shaking his head. "How is that possible? Don't tell me that Merlyn had a _**twin**_? Is he as crazy as his brother?"

Jack frowned, looking over to Mia, who shrugged with much confusion on the situation. Who the hell was this Merlyn person and why did they think he looked like Jack? Mia knew that there can be a twin in a world opposite of theirs, the parallel world, but the world that they jumped to was _**not**_ parallel to the Doctor's. Just like her _**real**_ world isn't parallel to the Doctor's. Hers and this world is from another _**dimension**_ that will not have _**any**_ tidings to the lives of the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, but it's a bit hard to explain," Melody tells them, before looking back at Mia when her vortex manipulator started beeping.

Mia shook her head, pressing a few buttons before her eyes widen and looked up towards Melody. "He's surfaced, ready?"

Melody merely gave the younger woman her signature smile and pushed up the right sleeve, showing her own vortex manipulator. She ignored the curious looks and questions her family and Oliver were giving her, as she pressed a few buttons. Her clothes had changed from the simple ones she was wearing to a tight white leather jacket with a large brown belt around her waist, a smaller belt was wrapped around her waist and attached to the holster on her right leg, and brown leggings tucked into knee-high brown boots. Her hair, was smoothed and straightened became large and curly, while her lips had become a bright red color.

Both Mia and Jack grinned as they looked at each other before looking to Melody. Oliver, Sara, Laurel, and Quentin were all staring at Melody with surprise confusion, not able to believe what it was that they saw or even who this woman was. Because as far as any of them knew, this was _**not**_ Dinah Drake Lance that they knew!

"I'm _**always**_ ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity Meghan Smoak was walking out of Verdant with Thea who she just walked into, while walking toward the door. Felicity then heard something calling out to her, causing Felicity to walk toward it, while Thea ran after her. Thea stopped running, when she and Felicity just entered a police phone box. But the inside was bigger than the outside.

"Felicity-FELICITY WHERE ARE YOU?" Thea yelled

"I'm here, but this-this is-is the TARDIS it real Thea it's-oh" Felicity was talking

"What is TARDIS? And what? Felicity? What going on?" Thea asked yelling the last part as a gold light surround Felicity and entered her body.

Felicity then twirls around several times until she stopped and ran around the room. Thea watches her run around the room like a child just seeing the world for the first time. Felicity then stopped in front of Thea and smile.

"Hello there, I'm Feli-no-yes-no Amelia" Felicity babbled

"Who's Amelia?" Thea asked as Felicity tilt her head

"I'm Amelia, Amelia Melody-Rose Smith right? No Felicity Meghan Smoak-Oh born as Amelia Melody-Rose Smith, raised as Felicity Meghan Smoak" Felicity babbled

"What?" Thea asked

"What? That was the Sexy said-oh Sexy a nice name-HOLD ON" Felicity-no Amelia yelled

"Why? AHA, WHAT GOING ON?" Thea asked then yell the second part then they both fell to the floor

 _Meanwhile at the Laurel's Place_

All of a sudden, Mia's eyes widen making Melody and Jack to look at her with worry on their faces. Mia looked at Melody nervously as the TARDIS told her something about Melody.

"River, the TARDIS is gone and with it Felicity or should say Amelia Melody-Rose Smith" Mia said quietly

"WHAT?" Melody yelled

Her baby with her husband, that right Felicity Meghan Smoak is hers and the Doctor's daughter. Melody had travel through time for fun, before she has to do any missions. But on accident a happy accident, she met the Ninth Doctor again. Oh she had met the Ninth incarnation before like all of her husband's incarnations and she had to admit she didn't like him or the first, second, and sixth incarnations. She got along with the third and eighth incarnations. She mistook the Tenth as her main incarnation of her husband.

She had remained somewhat neutral about the Fourth, Fifth, and Seventh incarnations of her husband. The only real problem, she had with the Ninth has been his attitude, but was before he met Rose. When she met up with the Ninth again, his attitude was still there, but not enough for Melody to dislike him anymore. The Ninth also took her dancing after a while then later things heated up real fast and Melody had a blast with him. Later when Melody was doing a dig, she found out she was pregnant and she never told her husband.

When she had given birth, she was inside the TARDIS alone as her husband was away doing a case. She named their newborn baby girl Amelia Melody-Rose Smith and she was a full Time Lord. Melody knew that if others found out about Amelia, they will come after her. So Melody did the hardest thing, she gave her baby to Donna Smoak her friend and teammate after using a fob watch to make Amelia human. Later Melody found out both her friend and baby was lost in time, which was after her husband took her to Darillium.

After the Library, Melody found herself in Starling City with her friends and her stuff and not dead. She was very confused, but was very happy and sad too. She later met Quentin Lance as Dinah Drake. She and Quentin married then later had two daughters Dinah Laurel Lance and Sara Amelia Lance. Two years after Sara was born, Melody found Donna and her newborn baby Amelia who was known as Felicity Meghan Smoak as she knew why and the reason was that when Amelia was born one of her father's enemies did found out her name, so she told Donna to change a minute before using the fob watch.

"What about Felicity?"

"Mom what are you wearing?"

"Dinah, what the hell is going on?"

"Who's Amelia Melody-Rose Smith?"

Melody heard her family and Oliver's questions, but all Melody can think about was her husband and her sweet Amelia. Her little girl who she let Donna rises with her own child and sends her pictures and video of Amelia growing up. When Sara "died" and heard the news, she was also told by Donna that Amelia was on a ship with some friends that also went down. So she had lost not just one, but two daughters which later made her leave Starling. Sometime later she heard that her baby Amelia was alive and coming home, which of course causes her to races to the hospital they were in.

It confused the doctors, but Donna told them that Melody was "Felicity's" birth mother.

"Jack I know you just receive something from your team go, Mia please fill them in" Melody told them as she walked past them

Mia somehow knew that this was coming, so she brought the Doctor Who movies. She went and showed them the movies, which of course causes Laurel to ask why so many times that causes Mia to reach her limit and yelled at Laurel to shut up. Jack who was still there smirk at the two beautiful women fighting, but now he really need to get back to his team. So he looked at his vortex manipulator to figure out a way to cross dimensions, which is when Mia came over and typed something in and he vanished. Mia watches Jack go and then sat down at the table, while the others watch Doctor Who.

After they had watched everything, Mia could tell they were shocked and looked at Mia who smirks at them. Mia then tells them the rest of the story that wasn't in the movies.

"Felicity is our sister" Laurel and Sara said

"Dinah was already married and to an alien" Quentin said

"Doctor Who is real, just in a different dimension" Oliver said, then got a call from his mother and Laurel ran after her mother

When Laurel found her mother after Mia hand her a vortex manipulator, she went to stand next to her mother.

"Mom, why didn't you tell us?" Laurel asked

"Sweetie would you have believe me?" Melody asked

"No, but we did had the right to know the fact Felicity Smoak or rather Amelia Melody-Rose Smith was our sister" Laurel told her

"You're right and I'm sorry, but now both my husband and baby is in danger so I can't do this right now Dinah Laurel Lance. Why do you have a vortex manipulator?" Melody said/asked

"Your friend gave it to me and I'm sorry" Laurel said

"Oh Laurel I'm sorry sweetie, it just I gave my baby up to protect her then I lost her and my friend, well I thought I did. I lost the Doctor when I found myself here in this world. I met your father and I had you Laurel and two years after your sister Sara then two years after Sara, I found my friend and my newborn baby Amelia wo was renamed Felicity Smoak. Then years later, I found out that Sara "died" and Felicity "died" on the same day. I just couldn't take losing two daughters and one of them was with the man who-"At this point Melody had tears in her eyes

"Mom, we will find them you and me. I think that why your friend gave me this" Laurel said with a smile, which was returned by her mother.

"Alright Laurel, before I gave you that I type something in so you will be teleported to the TARDIS. River I'm going to type in the Doctor's location, where you will find hopefully. While I stay and try to figure out who Malcolm Merlyn is, have fun" Mia said as they both vanished from Mia and the others who came out sight

 _ **Back to the TARDIS**_

Thea had to pick herself off of the floor of the TARDIS and saw Felicity by the controls. Felicity different with her hair being black and she had changed clothes; she now wears a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, a black skirt and black high heels. Yeah she looks like a whole different person.

"Felicity; what going on? What is this? What happen to your hair? I like your outfit, but where did you get it?" Thea asked, causing "Felicity" to look at her with a grin

"This Thea is the TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It can travel through space and Time, meaning it can take us to the far future and into the far past. But it can also travel through dimensions you need to active some switches and push some buttons simple really" Felicity explained

"Yeah not getting it and about your hair and outfit?" Thea said/asked, causing "Felicity" to look down and back up to Thea with a frown

"What wrong with my clothes, there nice I like them, makes me look beautiful like you. Oh you Thea are sexy, oh you are beautiful, but I'm not into that. If I was you would-what so funny?" "Felicity" babbled

"Oh just glad that you're kind of the same" Thea said through her giggles and causes "Felicity" to narrowed her eyes

"My name is Amelia"

"Sorry Feli-Amelia" Thea said, before Amelia rush to the door

"Wait where are-Laurel and Mr. Merlyn?" Thea said

"Who's Merlyn?" the man asked

"Oh you must be Jack, but when are you from? Feli-Amelia" Laurel said then noticed Amelia

"Who are-wait" the man-Jack yelled running after the girls

After they caught up to Amelia who stopped and looked around, Laurel fills Jack and Thea in all what happen in hers and Thea's world. Jack was surprised and told Laurel that for him what Mia said had already happen.

"We're in another dimension, but which one I don't know. But the TARDIS did take us where dad should be, but she also takes dad where he needed to be-so she should have taken us to where I needed to be, but why and-" Amelia babbled on and on until

"Amelia, why is there another you expect with brunette hair looking at us? And why is your hair black?" Laurel asked

"Yeah that what I wanted to know too" Thea said

"Oi what wrong with my hair?" Amelia asked

"Oi?" Laurel and Thea asked

The other Amelia and Jack just find them amusing and very, very sexy. The other Amelia walked up to them.

"Hello beautifuls, Felicity Harkness at your services" the other Amelia now known Felicity said with a wink

"Wait you're my daughter?" Jack asked, causing Felicity to looked over at him

"You're my father, mom told me all the time about you. Uncle Owen and Aunt Tosh do too" Felicity said

"What?" Jack asked

"My mom Ianto Jones, Owen and Tosh Harper from you're world who later found them here alive well expects my mom who later ended up here. By your confuse face, it safe to say you didn't know my mom was a Time Lord. Well to my understanding, when mom "died" big sister Alice and a friend notices the two faint heartbeats and brought mom back to life enough to regenerate anyway. He regenerates into a she and she met up with you, which causes you two to create me. Get the picture yet old man" Felicity smiled at Jack

"So miss. Sexy, what your name?" Felicity asked Laurel, causing Jack to notices how much his daughter takes after him

Amelia just looked bored then saw someone who's meant to be dead and chases after him. Amelia was then chased after by Thea and Laurel and when they managed to catch up to Amelia, they found themselves in an old warehouse with something that look like flesh and Thomas "Tommy" Merlyn.

"So this is why the TARDIS stopped here" Amelia said


	3. Chapter 3

In front of the girls and Jack is Thomas "Tommy" Merlyn the son of Malcolm Merlyn and Rebecca Merlyn. Tommy was meant to be dead, but he was now standing here in front of them alive and well. Laurel was confuses and overjoyed to see Tommy alive, Thea was shocked, Amelia was looking at a doorway, Felicity just thinks that Tommy is hot and Jack was just looking at Felicity.

"Tommy?" Laurel and Thea said/asked

"No he's a flesh, that the real Tommy Merlyn fantastic" Amelia said and grinned, causing the others to look at her and Tommy?

"Laurel, Thea how did you get here?" the other Tommy asked

"Oh we got here on the TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It can travel through space and Time, meaning it can take us to the far future and into the far past. But it can also travel through dimensions you need to active some switches and push some buttons simple really.-"

"No it's not" Thea cut Amelia off, which causes her to scowl and Jack to be reminded of the Ninth Doctor

"Anyway the question is how did get here-Oh did you wake up here? Fantastic" Amelia said grinning looking between the Tommy, the flesh like thing and the other Tommy

"What?" Laurel asked her new found sister, but Amelia just looks at the flesh like thing with a screwdriver?

"Amelia, why do you have a screwdriver? What is that flesh like thing?" Thea asked

Amelia finished what she was doing and just looked at Laurel and Thea then to Tommy and the other "Tommy".

"From, what I understand The Flesh was a living substance used by humans to create clone workers known as Doppelgängers ("Gangers" for short) for dangerous labour, such as the mining of acid in the 22nd century. But why would whoever captured Tommy creates two flesh gangers? And how did they capture Tommy?" Amelia explained/asked

"How did you know that?" Thea asked

"Tommy, how did you get captured? When and by who?" Laurel asked the real Tommy

"Smart and beautiful nice" Felicity said

"Thank you, but I got the TARDIS in my ear. Now tell me what you know" Amelia said to them then to the real Tommy Merlyn

"Well it happen, when I went looking for Oliver as his emails were checked then I was kidnap by someone. After the kidnapping, I was getting ready to go back home is when I was taken. I don't know why they kidnap me or why they kept me here and why they clone me" Tommy said, while Amelia just tilts her head to the side

"You know I'm just thinking about this Tommy guy, his ganger, the three beautiful women here and me in bed together" Felicity said with a wink to Laurel

Laurel on the other hand is shocked at her boyfriend being alive and with a flesh clone. She's also very uncomfortable with Felicity Harkness's flirting as she looked like the brunette version of Amelia who is her half-sister. At the same time, Laurel can't help, but to like the flirting too. Laurel looked at Tommy and his ganger who both look like theirs amused by Felicity. Laurel then looked at Thea who looked like she already decided to dislike Felicity.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but stop it" Jack told his daughter who looked shocked at him

"I can't believe you said that, you Mr. Flirt" Felicity said

Amelia just raised an eyebrow at the father and daughter duo then looked at the Merlyns. Why would someone kidnap someone from a whole another world then make two gangers of that said someone? Unless

"Oh-you when were you born/made?" Amelia asked Tommy's ganger

"Hm, I was born from the flesh on December 15, 2013 at the same time the other me woke up. We managed to send the group running from here and-"the ganger was cut off

"How did Tommy woke up?" Laurel asked

"In your world and the world I was raised in, the date would be May 15, 2013" Amelia said

"Oh" Laurel whispered understanding that when the ganger in her world died then the original would wake up

"Hm, maybe just maybe the people who kidnap Merlyn and cloned him wanted something from his world and somehow guess Merlyn could get it somehow. My second guess is that whatever they wanted; Malcolm Merlyn has or had it and that why they took his son. How they knew/know of Malcolm Merlyn? I have no idea, but I do know he look like you Jack Harkness why is that?" Amelia said/asked

Jack was then got looks from both Tommy and his ganger who both thought Jack was their father, but didn't say anything. Jack looked at Amelia and shook his head as he doesn't even know Malcolm Merlyn. Jack also is wondering if Amelia was right then if Tommy was away and his ganger that was in his world died then why would they made a second one. Unless

"Amelia, we need to leave right no-"at that moment they were surround, which causes Jack and Felicity to shoot and the others to run

Jack and Felicity ran after them, while still shooting at the group who had surrounded and chasing after them. Jack and Felicity run into Thea and the two Merlyns.

"Where Laurel and Amelia?" Jack asked as they ran

"We don't know we got separated, where are we going?" Thea said/asked

"This way to the Torchwood in this world, come on" Felicity yelled and shooting at the same time

 _ **With Laurel and Amelia**_

They reach the TARDIS and ran inside, but then they noticed they had lost the others.

"Where the others?" Laurel asked, while Amelia work on the controls

"They may have lost us, but if only I had scanned Jack's Vortex M, when I had the chance. Vortex M, that's a good nickname a fantastic nickname for it instead of the long name. But that doesn't mean the real one is bad, it's-"Amelia was cut off

"Amelia I love you and your babbling, but the others" Laurel said and reminded Amelia

"You know I'm getting fed up with you lot cutting me off, but fine I will pull this switch and here they are" Amelia said

"Wha-Tommy, Thea, Felicity, Jack" Laurel said, when she noticed them

"Oi leave them will ya; hello Tommy ganger, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Tosh Harper and their daughter Katerina Harper" Amelia said to Laurel then the ganger, the black haired woman, the other man and the last two women

"How did-"

"How did I know who you three are? Tosh, well that simple I took a guess really" Amelia simply said

"I wonder how mom is doing" Laurel said as Amelia walked to her and grabbed her arm

"Honestly the Vortex M should be able to call anyone who has their own and-Opps" Amelia said taking the Laurel's vortex manipulator into her hands and accidently activated it

"AMELIA" Laurel, Thea, Felicity and Jack yelled as she vanished along with Felicity and the Tommy ganger who both ran to help Amelia

 _ **With Amelia, Felicity and the Tommy Ganger**_

When they reappear; Amelia, Felicity and Tommy Ganger found themselves in a school.

"Where are we?"

"In school handsome" Felicity said

"No really beautiful"

"Felicity can you please let go of me?" Amelia asked Felicity who still holding onto Amelia

"Do I have too?" Felicity winced/asked, but did let's go

"Alright you need a name, Arthur Merlyn" Amelia said to Arthur

"Thanks I guess" Arthur said

Amelia smiled then felt a hand grabs hers; causing Amelia to look at that person and it was a man with brown hair and brown eyes with a long coat. Amelia knows that this is the Tenth incarnation from the TARDIS. Even if they are the past incarnations of her father, they're still her father.

"Run" her father said pulling her along with him

Amelia looked behind her and saw Felicity and Arthur running after them with three people who the TARDIS told her about Rose Tyler, Mickey the idiot and Sarah Jane Smith. Once they were in a safe place the TARDIS, her father let go of her hand and turned toward her.

"Hello I'm the Doctor and these are Rose Tyler, Mickey the idiot and Sarah Jane Smith. You are?" her father said

"Oh I'm Doctor Amelia Melody Smith and these are Felicity Jones and Arthur Merlyn" Amelia introduces, which Felicity gave her an odd look as why she didn't say her second middle name

"Hello handsome" Felicity flirts with the Doctor, which earned her a disgusted look from Amelia

"Oh stop it" both the Doctor and Amelia told her

Amelia was working on the Vortex M, when Felicity was bumped into by Arthur; cause Felicity to bump into Amelia. That of course, causes the Vortex M to activate yet again. The last thing Amelia heard his father yelled for them and then they vanished. Once they reappeared it was a different time and they were in a middle of war.

"Where-"Amelia was bumped into by Rose Tyler

"Hello Rosie" Felicity smiled

"How did you know my name?" Rose asked

"Spoilers" Amelia said

Amelia yet again introduces them to Rose, the Ninth Doctor and Jack Harkness when he was human. The Ninth Doctor was the incarnation that helped create her with her mother. The TARDIS would sometime tease her by saying she is the nicer female version of the Ninth incarnation of her father.

"Hello beautiful/Hello Handsome" Jack and Felicity said to Amelia and the Doctor, which earned Amelia and Felicity disgusted looks to each other

"Are you my mommy?" a child voice asked being Amelia

Both group ran too safely and kept running until they stopped, when her father stopped and looked back at the children. Amelia watched as her father help saved the children and the adults. A sound came from her Vortex M, so she grabbed Felicity and Arthur hands then press the button.

 _ **Back on the TARDIS**_

"Are you sure it will work?" Laurel asked Jack

"Yes it will the old girl says so" Jack told her then a sound was heard by them, causing everyone to turned around to see Amelia, Felicity and Arthur

"Amelia" both Thea and Laurel run toward her and hug her then to the Arthur and hugged him too

"Aww, sweet, look at these three. How come I never get any of that?" Felicity asked Amelia who went to the controls

"Buy me a drink first" Amelia said putting her hand on a switch

"You're such hard work" Felicity said

"But worth it" Amelia said with a smile and pull the switch down

Jack was watching them flirt with each other like that and was reminded of himself and the Ninth Doctor.

"Wait a minute you three were there, when the Doctor and Rose met me" Jack said

"Yeah and also met the Tenth incarnation, Sarah Jane Smith and Mickey the idiot; here we are you lot off you pop" Amelia said

"What?" Owen asked

"What, you thought I would just bring you along no" Amelia said

"Rude Amelia" Laurel scold, causing Amelia to look at her

"Rude and not ginger, wow I'm just like dad huh old girl" Amelia said to her sister then to herself and the TARDIS

"Anyway we're in your former world off you pop" Amelia said as Owen, Town, their daughter, Ianto all looked at each other before leaving the TARDIS

Jack and Felicity stayed like Laurel and Thea did as they aren't going anywhere. Amelia then looked at them, before she could walk toward them the vortex M

"Hello finally-I forgot I didn't tell Laurel about how we can talk using these, but if this message get to you. River had been captured and it now up to you all to find and bring home your parents Amelia. Oh I figure out who Malcolm is, well I think-"Mia's message ended there

Amelia, Jack, Felicity, Laurel, Thea, Tommy and Arthur all look at each other with worry on their faces. Then there's a knock on the door and when the TARDIS opened her doors to revealed Jenny, Amelia's sister on her father's side actually.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia looked at Jenny who was just standing in the doorway until the TARDIS shut her doors bumping Jenny farther into the room. Amelia then walked behind Laurel and Thea then took off the Vortex M. and put it around Laurel and pushes both Tommy and Thea toward her. Amelia watches as the Vortex M took her sister, Tommy and Thea back home, while they were surprised at what happening. The others Jack, Felicity, Arthur and Jenny who doesn't even know what going on were surprised at what Amelia had done.

"What was that beautiful?" Felicity asked

"That Felicity is me making sure my sister and those two were safe. Oh and stop it" Amelia told Felicity

"What? Stop being me? Not on your life sexy" Felicity said and winks at Amelia who just rolled her eyes

"What about me? And about those guys that were after-"Arthur was cut off

"They were after Amelia and whoever they are; they know how to travel through dimensions too. I think they are the ones who have the Doctor and-"Jack was saying

"No" Felicity said

"No? Why is that daughter?" Jack asked, while Amelia knows why

"Because those people were still after Merlyn, because I got a good look at them. They are part of a group called H.I.V.E.; they showed up in that world not long after a huge earthquake took places. I think their goal is to get whatever this lookalike of my father have in his possession."

"Hmm Malcolm's Markov Devices was felt by all worlds, it maybe because Starling City got a Rift problem like Cardiff. But unlike Cardiff, that rift wasn't active until the Markov Devices. Which also means Starling City will became like Cardiff. Fantastic" Amelia said using angry tone at the end

"Wait what is the rift? It's in Starling City? How are we going to talk with Laurel without the Vortex Manipulator?" Arthur asked as Jenny kept on trying to gained attention from them

"The Rift is a time rift situated in and above the city of Cardiff in this world, but for some reason it's in and above the city of Starling. But why isn't it in Cardiff in that world? Oh the rift is in all worlds and most of time it isn't even active." Amelia told them

"Time rift?" Arthur asked

"Oh for freaky sakes, you don't know anything do you handsome?" Felicity asked, making Arthur blush

"Time rifts, also known as temporal rifts, were weaknesses in space and time through which people or objects could pass from one location in space-time to another. Sometimes through dimensions, but very rarely-Oh" Amelia's eyes widen

"What?" Jack asked

"Nothing and Jenny welcome, but who are you?" Amelia said then asked the person who just came behind Jenny, which causes everyone expect Amelia and Jack to jumped

"I'm sorry I was hoping to find the Doctor here, so he could get me home and I'm Melissa Smith daughter of-" Melissa cut off

"The daughter of the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler, making you my sister as the Meta-Crisis and my father are the same man. But your father is half human and my father had regenerated since then. So unlike Jenny our sister she and I are Time Ladies, you're human" Amelia said rudely, not liking Melissa

"Wait you two are miss. Sexy Amelia's sisters? Making all three of you daughters of the Doctor? Wow I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now" Felicity said, causing Jack look at her and Amelia to look at him

"Having fun watching your daughter act just you, Jack? I am and Felicity stops it" Amelia asked Jack then said to Felicity

"Please I found myself here and I follow her here to the TARDIS hoping that uncle d-I mean the Doctor could help get back home" Melissa said

"Did you almost call dad, uncle dad?" Jenny asked, making Melissa blush as Amelia was working on the controls

"Oh Arthur about you question you're staying here, don't you what to find out why you were created? I do" Amelia

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Melissa asked yelling

"WHAT ABOUT YOU? I LOOKED FOR YOUR WORLD ALREADY IT'S GONE, BLEW UP" Amelia yelled

"What?" Melissa asked as tears started forming in her eyes

"Amelia" Arthur said walking over to Melissa as tears to comfort her along with Jenny

Amelia rolled her eyes and just started working on the controls to find out where her parents were. Jack watches as Arthur, Jenny and Felicity walked Melissa to a room inside the TARDIS. Jack also watches Amelia at the controls and knew the reason why Amelia doesn't like Melissa.

"You know he won't love her more than you, just like he won't love Melissa or you more than Jenny. You all are his daughters no matter what." Jack told her, causing Amelia to look up

"I said her world blew up I didn't say her family was gone" Amelia said, causing Jack's eyes to widen

"You mean?" Jack asked

"Yes Harkness, the TARDIS is picking up signals from another TARDIS, which ours is saying is her "child"." Amelia said

"Then are we-"Jack was cut off

"No you, Felicity will go take her back home; while I go find my parents" Amelia said and as Jack went off to look for the others

"Jack remembers this either you die as a hero or you live long enough to see yourself as a villain." Amelia said still working on the controls

"What?" Jack asked as Melissa came out with Arthur, Jenny and Felicity

Melissa was about to say something to Amelia, but Jack decided to say what Amelia said to him. Jack, Felicity who wanted to stay, but knew Melissa needed this decided to find Melissa's family. Arthur, who heard what Amelia said to Jack, knew that Amelia had figure out this Malcom Merlyn out.

"Malcom Merlyn is Jack Harkness?" Arthur asked

"I don't really know and it's does make sense, but he's also human that I'm sure of. So either Jack finally was able to became human again or he was forced too, but why he saw himself as a villain or why in that world I have no idea" Amelia said

"Jenny, I know you're confused and all, but let's Arthur explained it and HOLD ON" Amelia said then yelled

"Where are we going?" Arthur and Jenny both asked

"No idea" Amelia said smiling and holding on to the controls

 _ **With Laurel, Tommy and Thea**_

When they reappear, they found themselves in their own world; Laurel curses as she can see what she, Sara and Amelia all share from their mother, her willingness to do whatever to protect her loves ones even if it means breaking their trust. Amelia knew Laurel had already trustiest her on not sending Laurel away and Amelia had uses that trusts. Tommy notices that Staring is different somehow, but can't put his finger on it. Thea was glad to put home, but sad at the same time and she knew why she wanted to explore space and time. They walked all the way to Laurel's apartment and by then they were worn out, but they also found Laurel's father there.

"Laurel, Thea and THOMAS"

"Hello detective Lance" Tommy said smiling

"It's actually Captain now, but how? You died, we buried you" Captain Quentin Lance said/asked

"It's a long story dad/Mr. Lance" both Laurel and Thea said as the flop down on Laurel's bed

Quentin pulled out his cell phone and called his youngest daughter who decided to stay in Starling. After watching all three of them sleep, there was a knock on the door. Quentin went to opened it to reveal Oliver Queen, Moira Queen, Mia and Sara who all walked inside the apartment. When they saw Tommy on the couch, they were in shock.

"Mom, Oliver it so good to see you" Thea cried and run to them

Quentin saw Tommy waking up and his oldest standing in the doorway wide awake. Laurel smiled and went to sit down next to Tommy, after everyone said their hellos and welcome backs. They all sat down and listen to what happen to them, Dinah and to Felicity. After they were done explaining, the others were shocked, well in some ways it did makes sense. Quentin thought back to Slade Wilson and his men were cured by the cure flying over the City by a flying police box.

Moira thought back to when Slade had captured her, Oliver and Samantha Clayton after he told Oliver about their son. They were saved by Miss. Smoak and two others, which one looked like her son's late best friend Thomas "Tommy" Merlyn. After that day, Oliver had agreement with Samantha to see William, but refuses to let her to see him. Moira catch up to Miss. Smoak to say she was sorry about everything and that when the TARDIS as Miss. Smoak had called it took them to a dying world, where she met her husband again.

 _Flashback_

 _Felicity and Moira landed on a world, which Felicity called it Earth-22 and so Felicity ran off as Moira yelled after her._

" _Earth-22, it's like your world Mrs. Queen" Felicity said looking around_

 _Moira had asked what was going on and Felicity told her all about TARDIS and more. Felicity also told her that it would put everyone in danger if she told anyone and that made Moira think about Oliver and her missing daughter Thea. When Moira was going to ask another question, things known as Cybermen attacked to make more like them. Felicity and Moira ran for their lives and away from them, and then they ran into a group known as the Arrow Clan. Moira then heard Felicity said the Arrow Clan is like bloody Torchwood._

 _Then Moira saw him, her late-husband Robert Queen as handsome as ever. They stared at each for what seems like forever. Felicity watches them to see what happens._

" _You look heathy" Moira said to Robert_

" _You look beautiful" Robert said to her_

" _You're dead" Moira said_

" _So are you" Robert reply_

" _Well we're in different universe. There are parallel worlds, Mrs. Queen. Every single decision you make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where..."_

" _Oh you shut up" both Robert and Moira said to Felicity_

" _How could you be standing there?" Moira asked_

" _I got lucky, I backed out with the undertaking and that costs me you" Robert said_

" _What about Oliver and Thea?" Moira asked_

" _We never had children, but we did in your world?" Robert said as_

" _Yeah" Moira reply_

" _Thing is though, Moira, you're not my wife, I'm sorry but you're not. I mean, we both, it's just sort of... oh come here!"_

 _Felicity watches as both Robert and Moira run toward each other and embrace, causing Felicity to put a disgusts face on. Then after they tried to save Robert's world, failed. The Cybermen then blow themselves up along with Earth-22; while Felicity took both Robert and Moira home in the TARDIS"_

 _End of Flashback_

Moira and Robert had to think of a cover story as to why Robert was alive. So they just told the media that Robert had made it off the island after his son did. Oliver had asked the question Moira was dreading, but she refuses to answer. A week later, Moira found out she was pregnant. They don't know how it was possible at her age, but they thought of it as a miracle.

"Mom what happen, while we were gone for a day? And why do you look nine months pregnant?" Thea asked

"Thea you and Laurel weren't gone for a day, you two were gone for 9 months counting from the month you left February to now October" Sara said gently

"WHAT" both Thea and Laurel stood up and yelled then fainted

Mia just shook her head as she thinks about what she had found out months ago. That Malcom is Jack, well from the blood test he is, but why is he human? Why did he turn out like this? She had research Rebecca Merlyn, but the truth of Rebecca is that she wasn't even his son's birth mother and was just a good friend and nanny.

 _ **With Jack, Felicity and Melissa**_

Jack, Felicity and Melissa were in England, after hearing about a mansion being there that wasn't there before. Melissa looked happy at the mansion and ran up toward it. The front door opened to reveal Rose Tyler and Jack also looked happy to see her. Rose was happy to see her oldest child Jacqueline Melissa Smith, but knew her daughter like to be called by her middle name. Rose also saw Jack Harkness and a woman who look like him then invited them in. After Melissa told her about Amelia and Jack told her she's the Ninth's daughter, Rose turns to her daughter

"Melissa you need to go back, if Amelia is anything like her father as you are. She can never be alone and always gives her hell as she like her father will always need it" Rose told her daughter

Melissa thought about it and agrees with her mother, while Jack thought the plan with causes Amelia to be angry as she is jealous and afraid already. Felicity is loving it as she too will find her way back to Amelia and-

"Felicity stops thinking what you're thinking of, just stop it" Jack said to his daughter and shook his head at the iconic of it all

Rose look between Jack and Felicity and knew they were father and daughter, who by the way is too much like Jack. She finds it amusing

 **Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia, Arthur and Jenny are busy running for their lives from animals' people. They didn't mean to be on the run, but to get clues about Amelia's father who had visit this planet way before he disappeared. The planet is called Domino and the Doctor visit Domino, because the princesses of the planet had vanished. When they had found about the planets that the Doctor had been, they had to check them out and this one was the first. Only to find out that the princesses had been taken yet again.

 _Flashback_

 _Amelia, Arthur and Jenny were in the TARDIS talking about which planets to go to first. Jenny and Arthur were still talking, when the TARDIS landed somewhere. Amelia looked on the screen to find that they were on Domino, which was at same time someone was knocking on the door. Amelia ran to the doors despites her sister and Arthur's protests, when she pushes the doors open to reveal a woman with pale blond haired and amber eyes. Amelia knows her from somewhere, but can't remember where._

" _Oh hello I was looking for the Doctor, where-"the woman was cut off_

" _My father is missing; we are looking for him and my mother. Who are you?" Amelia asked_

" _I'm Queen Daphne of Domino and-"_

" _Winx Club, how are you here? You're not even supposed to exist" Amelia asked then said pulling out her sonic screwdriver scanning Queen Daphne who just smiled and giggle_

" _You're really are his daughter aren't you? The Doctor found out that we weren't meant to be here either, but people like you weren't meant to exist well to people from Earth. How much to you really know what out there in the galaxies? I asked that to your father too." Queen Daphne said_

" _Learning new things everyday fantastic" Amelia said smiling_

 _Queen Daphne tells Amelia, Jenny and Arthur about how Amelia and Jenny's father came to Domino and rescue her two daughters Princess Marion and Princess Daisy. She then went on telling them that her daughters are missing again and her sons Prince Oritel and Prince Thor are trying to find them. Amelia agreed to help without asking her sister or Arthur who is wearing a frown, while Jenny is smiling. Queen Daphne led them to where her daughters were last seen. Amelia pulled out her sonic screwdriver and scanned the area until she heard a voice_

" _Mother who are these people?" a voice asked Queen Daphne_

" _Oritel, these are the Doctor's daughters Amelia and Jenny, while this is Arthur Merlyn their friend. These are my sons Prince Oritel and Prince Thor" Queen Daphne introduces, but then notices Amelia was gone_

" _Where's Amelia?" Daphne asked, making everyone looked around_

" _Another question is where Prince Oritel?" Arthur asked_

 _Amelia had sneak away from the others to follow the trail of blood she had found. Amelia then had to hide, when she heard a noise and when it came closer. She found that it was Prince Oritel and she shook her head, but then both of them to duck as they were being shoot at._

" _Where are you from? What are you all?" Amelia asked as she stared at the group of aliens that looked like animals_

" _Amelia, I don't think they are friendly RUN" Prince Oritel said grabbing Amelia's hand and started running_

 _They kept on running until they fell in a hole, which made them both scream by the way. After a hard landing, Amelia and the prince found themselves in an underground base. They looked around and Amelia found a memory machine that allowed the user to see one memories. Amelia looked inside the machine and saw that the anime people were from another world, but then an earthquake happened and the some of them were catch up with the rift where they later found themselves on Domino lost, confuses and alone. But that wasn't what got Amelia's attention, but what was inside the rift is what got her eye and that was a planet inside the rift._

 _Amelia wanted to look more at the memories, but Oritel grabbed her hand again and started running. When Amelia looked back, she saw more of those animal people and they seem to be angry. Oritel and Amelia later found themselves lost in a maze; while they walk Oritel was trying to get to know Amelia more as she was the most beautiful woman he ever met aside from his mother and aunt. Amelia was wondering if her father and mother were on that planet inside the rift, but if that was indeed the case how and why? Amelia also notices that Oritel keeps on flirting with her, making him seems like Felicity, but unlike Felicity Amelia kind of like it from Oritel._

 _Amelia and Oritel later lost each other in the maze, but they did promise to meet on the other side of the maze. Fortunately for Amelia, there was a male cat person named Lion-O, but he wasn't like the others he was kind and caring. He helped Amelia escape the maze. When they were out of the maze; Amelia looked for Oritel, but he wasn't there. So Lion-O went back to look for the prince and Amelia waited until she saw her sister and Arthur running toward her and behind them were angry looking animal people._

 _End of Flashback_

Well that the story of how Amelia ended up running from the animal people alongside Arthur and her sister. Good news is Arthur and Jenny found the princesses and Jenny had asked Thor to take his sisters' home. Bad news is they are running for their lives. Amelia kept on thinking of a way to send them home, when she remembers that the memory machine was also a teleport. So Amelia stopped running, causing her sister and Arthur to look at her like she was crazy, which was half right.

"FREEZE" Amelia yelled, causing everyone to stop and tilted their heads

"Alright, first I'm Amelia, this is my Jenny and Arthur he's a friend. Now let's me asked you this who build that memory machine?" Amelia said/asked

"I did" a dog like person said

"Right, but did you know it was also a teleported machine. No, well it's is and all I have do is hook it on to someone-"Amelia went on explaining her plan

They ended up back inside the underground base, where Lion-O was at and was happy to see Amelia, which was showed by lifting her up into his arms. That action made Arthur green with jealousy that didn't go unnoticed by Jenny who smirked. Amelia began working on the machine and then places Lion-O's hand on a part of the machine.

"Lion-O, all you have to think is your planet and you can go home" Amelia said

"Will I see you again?" Lion-O asked

"Maybe, if you are in danger" Amelia said as the machine active sending all of his people and Lion-O home

Arthur watched as Lion-O flirt with Amelia without noticed Jenny smirking at him. After they all went home, the three of them went to find their way back to the palace. When they found it, Prince Oritel run up and picked Amelia up and swirl her around happily. Arthur was yet again green with envy at the sight and again Jenny finds it amusing. The princesses came up to Jenny and Arthur to say their thanks then run to both Oritel and Amelia.

When it was night time, the whole kingdom had a party for the princesses who are both are dancing one with their father and the other with Arthur. Jenny was dancing with Prince Thor and Amelia with Prince Oritel. Prince Oritel looked at his mother and father who nodded their heads and left the ball room. Prince Oritel took Amelia by the hand and they too left the ball room. Amelia was being led somewhere, but she was blindfolded so she couldn't see anything.

When she was able to see again, she found herself in a middle of a flowery arch. Amelia was shocked at what was happening, but when it was her turn to answer. She couldn't help to say yes

"Damn" a shocked voice said as they were named husband and wife, causing everyone to turn around and Amelia saw Felicity and Melissa

"Wow" Melissa said shocked

"Can I marry you next sexy?" Felicity asked with a grin, causing Jack who came up behind her to slap his hand on face and Ianto who had come with to laugh at Jack's misery

 _ **In Starling City**_

Mia is researching ways to find out what happen to Jack, while Tommy was at the hospital for Oliver as his mother was giving birth. Then Mia had it, she has a device to let her see memories. But she needed something of this time Jack or rather Malcolm's to let her see his memories.

"Mail for a Miss. Mia" the mail man said making Mia raised an eyebrow as she went up and walked over to him to get her mail. After she did she looked on it

 _TO MIA_

 _FROM YOUR LOVELY AMELIA_

" _Just like her father, I wonder if she married her first husband yet"_ Mia thought as she opened the packet, which consist a locket of hair from Jack or rather Malcolm from what she read from the letter that came with it. How Amelia knew she needed this? Mia has no idea

Mia put the hair into the device and it active, causing her to look inside. But Mia couldn't put the piece together; it like Jack had replaces his original memories with false ones and Rebecca's murder. But Mia has a way to put them back, but it will take time as it like a puzzle.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver just killed Ra's al Ghul then was shot, causing him to fall over the railing. While Oliver was falling, he fell right into a blue box and into a swimming pool. When he swam his way out of the pool, he found a towel for him then he found his way the control room. Once there, he saw two Felicities?

"Oliver looking good-I mean smoking, but wet-" one of them was cut off by Oliver lifting her up as he knew this one was his Felicity Smoak

"Well hello handsome, Felicity Harkness at your services" the other Felicity Harkness flirted with Oliver

"Yeah that's Felicity Harkness and I'm Amelia Melody-Rose Smith aka Felicity Smoak, but I-"Amelia was cut off

"Yes Laurel told me, but I want to ask where the hell have you been? Why haven't you contact anyone for years?" Oliver asked

"What do you mean? Its still-"Amelia was cut off again as Oliver knew what she was going to say

"It's the year 2015, a lot had happen first Sara was killed after Laurel and Tommy had gotten married. Laurel became the Black Canary, Roy went to jail for me then faked his death so he could leave the city. Thea had later left to be with Roy after finding out he was alive. She later came back as a hero with Roy as Speedy and Arsenal. We had to deal with the League of Assassins and of today I killed Ra's al Ghul."

"Hey handsome breathe" Felicity said

"Your name Felicity Harkness the one Laurel told me had flirted with her?" Oliver asked

"Oh that been years for me, right now I'm looking for my father and mother. My mother had created an artificial human that has the location of my mother embedded into her mind. I was one to named her Mia" Felicity said as Amelia walked to the door after they landed somewhere

"Let's go, we don't have all day" Amelia said rudely as Oliver looked at her then Felicity

"What happen on your end?" Oliver asked

"Well like you said a lot had happen, but I will say before I left or rather got left behind. There were six of us, seven if you count Amelia and one by one Amelia lost us" Felicity whispers the last part

"Did she ever-"

"Marry yeah, just like her mother. 428 times actually" Felicity said shocking Oliver

They found themselves at the Merlyn Mansion, which is now owned by Thomas Merlyn and Dinah Laurel Merlyn nee Lance. Amelia smiled at least her half-sister got the man, she loves. Oh Amelia had fallen in love with all her husbands, but the one man that she truly loves Oliver Jonas Queen is the one man she can't have. Laurel inside the mansion was walking near a window, which is when saw Amelia and that made her running to the front door. Once she was there she swung the front door open and ran to Amelia then pulled her into a hug.

"Amelia, are you okay? What have you been doing? Why haven't you come home before this? Where Arthur and that girl? And I'm sorry about Mia" Laurel said then she slapped Amelia

"Ouch, what's that for?" Amelia asked putting one of her hands on her cheek

"That's for sending Thea and I home" Laurel said then hugged Amelia again

"Hello beautiful it's been so long. Gives us a kiss" Felicity flirted then walked toward Laurel, only for Laurel step aside

Felicity walks into a hole in the ground, causing the others to laugh. Felicity screams as she fell. Laurel later helped Felicity up from the hole, Amelia then remember what her sister remember said about Mia.

"Laurel, what happen to Mia?" Amelia asked, causing Felicity to look at Laurel in an instant

"Mia was killed along with Sara who was trying to save her and Malcolm who was meeting with her, because she had something for him. When my dad found Mia's body, he handed me well Sara as I was impersonating as her what Mia had found. I have everything that belongs to her inside the house." Laurel said

"Show us" Amelia demanded

They went inside the mansion; Laurel had them waiting in the living room and came back with Mia's things and Nyssa. Nyssa and Oliver went to the side to talk as Felicity went to Laurel as she knew what Laurel was going to ask again. They left Amelia with Mia's things and went to the kitchen.

"What happen to my sister Felicity? Amelia looked like she had loss people" Laurel asked as she watches Amelia

"It all started, when Melissa who is Amelia's half-sister on her father's side and I found Amelia at her own wedding, well the first one anyway. Then after Melissa Amelia, Arthur, Jenny, my parents and I traveled for clues to find a way onto the planet in the Rift without dying. At first Amelia and Melissa didn't get along, well it like Amelia didn't want to until we were getting chased by a Dalek. Amelia grabbed a blaster and was about to blast the thing like I would, but Melissa step in the way. Amelia told her to move, because that thing kills people and that it was a monster then Melissa said "Then what the hell are you turning into Amelia?

That made Amelia thinks about what she was doing and what she was about to do. I think that when Amelia started liking Melissa, because that is when Amelia began to changes into a different person. It's was also when my father said that Melissa was her mother and Amelia was her father, when they had first started traveling together. We kept on traveling to different places looking for clues, sometimes Amelia will get married. Then they came and we had to ran, to protect all of us Amelia either left us behind or kicked us out.

But later on I heard that Melissa, her family and Jenny were taken, Arthur is still in hiding as Amelia hid him well. Arthur is one of her 428 husbands, so of course she will hide him well. But after Amelia found out whoever took the Doctor and River Song, also took her half-sisters made her angry and I must say I find angry Amelia is sexy, but scary at the same time. That's was also when Amelia whoever took her father in the first place was after her, so in order to lead Amelia back to her birth place-" Felicity was cut off

"They had to know that mom was alive and by kidnapping this Doctor, they made Mia come to this world with the TARDIS. Then Felicity was lead to the TARDIS and later became who she was born as Amelia a Time Lady" Laurel said as Felicity nodded

 _With Amelia_

Amelia opened the letter Mia made to her

 _Dear Amelia_

 _If you are reading this, it means I'm dead and I'm sorry I died on you dearest Amelia. But I found out that Malcom Merlyn is Jack Harkness and he was changed into a human after watching Ianto and Felicity "killed", but that was his false memories and his real ones trying to merges as Ianto wasn't killed. Ianto managed to escape, while Jack was captured and Felicity managed to avoid them at all costs just like Ianto told her. Jack was actually turned human and was thrown into the Rift with a tacker in order to find you. I don't know how they would know if he did find you or not._

 _But I do know is that you need to find him Amelia and tell him Ianto is alive, that would snap him out of this his Malcom façade. After you do find him, you need to find Ianto as only she knows how to get to the planet in the Rift and I'm sorry, when you meet whoever behind this everything will change for you. Just remember they aren't who they seem to be._

 _Your friend_

 _Mia_

Amelia slammed the letter onto the table, which left her with a bloody hand. Oliver, Nyssa, Laurel and Felicity rushes toward her.


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia just stared out of her sisters Laurel and brother in law Thomas Merlyn's window from the downstairs. Amelia was thinking over Mia's letter, Sara's and Mia's deaths, Jack's being Malcolm Merlyn, the planet in the Rift, her family and everything that had happen afterwards. On the other side of the room, Felicity and Laurel was watching Amelia in worry. Last night it was decided that both Tommy and Oliver along with Felicity would go to Nanda Parbat to meet with Malcolm is the new Ra's al Ghul, because Oliver gave him the title. Amelia had said to Felicity that if they can get Malcolm back into the TARDIS then Sexy can do the rest, but with His real memory, his immortally might come back.

Felicity saw that Tommy and Oliver were waiting for her by the front door. Felicity looked at Laurel asking her to watch over her with her eyes. Before Laurel could speak the doorbell rang. Tommy who was right by the door opened it and was shocked.

"S-Sara?" Oliver asked as Amelia, Felicity and Laurel looked toward the boys to see Sara walking in the mansion.

"How? You were dead" Laurel asked/said

"I don't know, I just woke up in front of my grave with his letter for Feli-"Sara was saying as Amelia ripe the letter from Sara

"AMELIA" Laurel yelled, but Amelia read the letter by herself

 _Dear Melia_

 _You don't know me, but I know you Amelia Melody-Rose Smith daughter of the Time Lord known as The Doctor and the child of the TARDIS Melody Pond aka River Song. Granddaughter of Rory Arthur Williams and Amelia Jessica Williams nee Pond; who you were named after along with your mother and Rose Tyler. Wife of many husbands, you're even a Queen. My dear Amelia, I brought your dear half-sister Sara back to life for you. Please meet me at Verdant; I'm so looking forward to meeting you"_

 _M_

"Who is it from Amelia?" Laurel asked

"Hmm Laurel you stay here with Sara, you three go get Mal-Jack" Amelia said then walked out of the mansion with a slam of the door

"And that is angry Amelia" Felicity said in no mood to make a flirty comment

Laurel and Sara watches them the three go soon after Amelia left. Laurel can't help to feel like something bad will happen.

 _ **With Tommy, Oliver and Felicity in the TARDIS**_

The TARDIS was driving herself to Nanda Parbat and landed in Nyssa's room. The three then walked out, while Oliver was still amazed at the TARDIS. Tommy and Felicity then made a plan to find their father, but the only thought that runs to their minds is how the hell are they going to get him back to the TARDIS without a fight? A hologram of Amelia appeared behind them inside the TARDIS who was using it to tell them her plan. They just need to put the plan into action now, so now Oliver and Tommy was walking through the hallways to find Malcolm with coms in their ear. Felicity was with the TARDIS

"I think he's in the room with the Lazarus Pit" Oliver' voice said through the other two ears

Felicity was about to asked where that was, when the TARSIS moved them then the next thing she knows was that her father wearing a robe.

"Where am I? Who are you? AHH" her father was asking harshly then he fell to his knees in pain

Felicity watches as her father was holding his head in pain and was rolling around. Malcolm felt like his head was exploding, and then he closed his eyes.

 _Flashback_

 _Jack Harkness, his Time Lady wife Ianto Harkness and their daughter Felicity Harkness was walking together in a meadow. They were having the happiest day of their lives. But later men wearing black had attacked them; luckily they had their guns with them._

" _Felicity go, run" Ianto yelled as she was grabbed by two men_

" _MOM" Felicity yelled as she was running and was being chases_

 _Jack was shooting and kicking the men surrounded him, he then shoots the two men that were holding Ianto. But before he could run over to her, he was shot._

" _JACK" Jack heard Ianto yelled and before he died, he saw Ianto run over to something_

 _The next thing he knew, when he woke up is that he was chained to a wall. Jack tried to break free, but couldn't._

" _Oh Jackie, welcome back to the land of the living" A female voice said in the shadows waking into the light_

" _You-"Jack said shocked_

 _End of Flashback_

Jack woke up to see he was on the ground with his daughter worrying over him. Jack got up from the ground with his daughter's help at the same time as Oliver Queen and his son Thomas walked into the TARDIS.

"Merlyn? Dad?" both Oliver and his son asked

"Hmm my name is Jack Harkness, but I remember what I had done as Malcolm Merlyn. I'm so sorry-Felicity where's Amelia?" Jack said then asked his daughter

"She got a letter then she left Tommy's mansion in a hurry. Why? What's wrong?" Felicity said/asked

"Mina" was all Jack said and Felicity's eyes widen

"What? Who's Mina?" Oliver asked

"She's-well" Felicity was unsure how to explain this

 **While Felicity was explained, Amelia is walking into Verdant which is full**

 _While we can create artificial humans, sometimes the artificial humans can be twins._

Amelia looks around the club for a strange out of place person, who Amelia knew has to either be the mastermind or a follower. Amelia then saw a woman at the bar and looking at her, before turning back around to the bar.

 _That's what happens with Mia and Mina; their twins at first both of them were as closes as any siblings can be._

Amelia walks toward to the bar pushing past the other people. Amelia isn't looking at the others people; she just wants to see this person.

 _But then Mina changes, she betrayed us and Mia who loved her twin was so heartbroken._

When Amelia finally got to the bar, she turned to the person who turned toward Amelia.

"Hello dearest Amelia" the woman said, shocking Amelia

"M-Mia" Amelia said shocked, making the woman laugh

"No dearest Amelia, my name is Mina"

 _We had to put a stop to it and from that day on until now we thought she was dead. How she survived? Is she behind this? Does Mina have a part in taking the Doctor and others along with the planet in Rift? Honestly I have no clue_


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia looked at the woman before her Mina, she looks just like Mia. She has the same heart-shaped face, same almond-shaped eyes and the same fiery red hair along with same smile. But Amelia knew that smile was faked; Mina wanted something from her but what? Now that the million dollar question

"What do you want? Did you kill Mia?" Amelia asked, while trying to stay clam

"Amelia dear, please sit down it's not like I'm going to do something here. That why I asks you here, while there was many people here for you to trust me." Mina said with a smile

Amelia sat down facing Mina, still not wanting to trust the woman who wears her and hers mother's late murdered friend's face. Mina can see that Amelia doesn't trust, she can see Amelia has a lot of her mother in her. But Mina can see more of her father The Doctor in her. It really makes her laugh, but she decided to put a smile on her face. Mina ordered for Amelia

"Come Amelia have a drink and no I didn't kill my sister. I may be the yin to my sister who was the yang, but Mia was still my sister. That doesn't mean I didn't warned her that if she doesn't stop protecting you and trying to get to Ianto who by way is lost in time something bad would happen. I was just like Mia good, kind and loved by many just like Mia. I wasn't all bad; I was made into who I'm and do you wants to know who made me into this. Huh Melia?" Mina said/asked at the end

"Who?" Amelia asked

"Mia wa-"Mina was cut off

"YOU LIE" Amelia yelled

"Amelia, Mia wasn't always that good and pure. She was my twin after all; we both had lights and darkness in us. Believe what you want I don't mind" Mina simply said

 _ **Meanwhile with TARDIS and the gang**_

Jack, Tommy, Oliver and Felicity were thinking of the reason why Mina was her in this world. Jack was thinking why Mina was here, when she first attacked him, Ianto and their daughter, causing him to get captured. He had thought that Mia betrayed them, but soon realized it was Mina. Mina she was good once, just like Gray once was good. GRAY

"Felicity, whatever happens to your uncle's clone. Remember you once stolen his DNA to create your first clone" Jack asked

"What I've uncle?" Tommy asked

"Yes" Jack answered, without looking him

"I don't know, Why-Oh no" Felicity said with fear

"What?" Oliver asked

"My brother Gray, he and I were born in the 51st century of my universe. When we were little, our home was under attacked by horrible monsters. Aliens from another world, Gray and I tried to escape by running and we were holding hands. But I must have let go or his hand slipped from mine. Over the years I thought Gray was dead until a "friend" told me he found him.

In time Gray made his move and I was buried alive in 27 AD Cardiff. Gray then set out to destroy everything I loved; causing what I believed was the deaths of two friends of mine. However, I was cryogenically preserved in 1901 after the Torchwood team of that era had discovered me. I was able to stop my insane brother, I told Gray that I'd forgiven him, but Gray refused to listen. I sadly chloroformed Gray and put him into storage until I thought that he could emotionally recover from the horrifying events, if at all.

Years later, when I first met you Oliver and the Lances included River Song. Then I later found myself in the TARDIS with Laurel Lance, Amelia and your sister Thea Oliver. Then-"Jack was cut off

"No dad, but we don't for long story; my mother, adoptive uncle, adoptive aunt, adoptive cousin and I were back in dad's world. We lived and worked as Torchwood, which is a team that protects the Earth from aliens. But anyway, while my parents, uncles and aunts were out I steal some blood from my frozen uncle for my project-"

"Which she knew her mother and I told her to dropped it" Jack said looking at Felicity

"I already I was sorry, I had to unfreeze the blood first then I tried to make a clone of my uncle. It had worked expect like the real one, the clone was insane and tried to kill me because I was his niece. My father and the others got back only to see the clone was on the ground with my heel on his throat. They were angry, my parents more so than the others. They locked the clone into one of the cells, but later he escaped.

We tried to look for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Sometime after Mia and Mina was "born", made to grow faster, and Mia came telling us Mina had betrayed us. Mia told us that Mina had leaded them into a trap, because Mina had trusted the wrong aliens like usually. Mia then told us that she had to run holding Mina's hand despites her betraying her, but before she and Mina could run Gray's clone was in front of them. The clone holds out is hand toward them to take and Mia wouldn't, but Mina did.

Sometime afterward the Torchwood team was in a heated battle with Darktorch, which is the team that my uncle clone and Mina made to battle us the Torchwood team. Unlike Torchwood, the Darktorch helps aliens wreak chaos and make our jobs harder to do. Later we let my real uncle Gray out and after seeing the chaos his clone was doing, just because he had Gray's memories and hatred; my uncle realized that his hatred would have destroyed their Earth. My uncle decided to join our battle against the Darktorch and with help we won. My uncle came back and hugged dad, which shocks us all after all he did "killed" them.

I looked high and low for the clone of my uncle who was the real one as I made sure that every clone that I create has a tattoo or a birthmark of a torch with flames on their wrists that couldn't be mask with anything. I couldn't find anything and made me believe he was dead, but now I'm not so sure." Felicity finishes

"But why would he or this Mina come here? For me?" Tommy asked, making Jack looked at his son

"What do-Oh I remember how we found you alive and with that ganger." Jack remembered

"Oh we never found out why cloned Tommy, what do you have that the Hive want?" Felicity asked

"I found out that the Hive that we thought took Tommy to that world, where we found you weren't Hive. It was someone else that needed him or rather his Ganger to get some notes from me or rather Malcolm. But at the time I or rather Malcolm just thought that the notes were junk. I had a found out about a planet called New Gallifrey and a legend about three Time ladies that would be born to a good man and his-"Jack's eyes widen

"What dad?" Felicity asked, while feeling like she knew something about this New Gallifrey

"Felicity, where's Amelia?" Jack asked nervous

"She's-she said to had to go somewhere after-"Felicity cut herself off

Jack, Tommy and Oliver all eyes widen and Jack ran to the controls, Felicity was cursing herself as they had just sent Amelia to those people. Tommy was worried for Amelia and for Laurel, because if Amelia was captured then Laurel would go to Hell and back to get her little sister back. Oliver was more worry for Amelia and Thea as Thea would do anything to keep the woman Oliver loves safe.

 _ **Back to Amelia and Mina at Verdant**_

Amelia was looking angry at Mina then saw Mina smirk, which causes Amelia to look at the people dancing. The people look all naïve and having fun, not knowing that they were danger.

"AHHHH" Everyone was screaming as some people with guns were coming in Verdant; shooting up to scare the people.

Amelia looked at Thea who was near Roy who both looked at her. Amelia took her head to the sides yelling them not to do anything. They were about to when a bomb went off above them, making the people run toward the sides or toward exit even the ones with the guns.

"Grr, you morons where are-"Mina was cut off

"ALLON-Y"

"GERONIMO"

Amelia and everyone was heard above them and when they up, they saw two females coming down. Once they were down on the floor, they looked at Mina and Amelia. Amelia notice that one of them look like her father's Tenth incarnation with her brown hair and brown eyes, which makes her look like Melissa. The other one had dark brown hair and green eyes like her father right now. Amelia then saw Mina's smirk.

"Well, well I thought we would have to find you two after we had Amelia. But it look likes the two other daughters of a good man and his Psychopath came to us. Perf-"Mina was cut off as she was blast away

Amelia turned toward the newcomers who were looking behind them to the TARDIS. The doors opened and Malcolm or was it Jack? Amelia can't decide

"Drop your weapons or else, Sexy here will send out energy burst that may kill you"

Yep it was Jack all right


End file.
